The present invention relates to a device for bottling liquids and in particular for bottling drinks. It is pointed out, however, that the device according to the invention is also suitable for bottling other liquids and in particular, also for bottling viscous media.
Devices of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this case it is known, for example, that bottling devices of this type have a multiplicity of filling members or filling elements which can be arranged on a rotor for example. It has also become known in recent years for these filling elements to be flushed following a bottling procedure. For this purpose so-called flushing caps or CIP (cleaning in place) caps are provided, which briefly close the filling members so that a cleaning medium can be passed through the filling members.
A filling device of this type for containers is known from DE 20 2006 006 149 U1. In this case a flushing cap is provided which can be rotated about a pivot axis by means of a drive and which can also be displaced along this pivot axis. The drive of these flushing-cap arrangements has a separate pivoting motor and a separate lifting motor. This procedure works in a satisfactory manner but it is relatively complicated on account of the two driving devices provided in each case.
The subject matter of DE 20 2006 006 149 U1, filed at the German Patent and Trade Mark Office on 25-4-2006, is hereby also completely made the subject matter of the present disclosure by way of reference.
The object of the present invention is therefore to simplify driving devices for CIP caps of this type (also referred to in the present specification as covering devices).